An OLED is a type of light-emitting diode that relies on electroluminescence of an organic material (film) when subjected to an electric current from electrodes arranged on either side of the organic material. Because of their excellent light-emitting properties, OLEDs are attractive as light sources for a variety of display applications ranging from smart phones to large outdoor displays.
As with other types of LEDs, a continual challenge with OLEDs is optimizing light extraction. Consequently, a variety of OLED configurations have been proposed, including those described in the '359 application, to increase light extraction efficiency and enhance other performance parameters of OLEDs.
Nevertheless, there is a continuing need to keep improving the light extraction from OLEDs to further enhance their performance.